The present invention concerns the field of laundry washing techniques. In particular, the present invention relates to a treating agents dispenser in a laundry washing machine.
Nowadays the use of laundry washing machines, both “simple” laundry washing machines (i.e. laundry washing machines which can only wash and rinse laundry) and laundry washing-drying machines (i.e. laundry washing machines which can also dry laundry), is widespread. In the present description the term “laundry washing machine” will refer to both a simple laundry washing machine and a laundry washing-drying machine.
Laundry washing machines generally comprise an external casing, or cabinet, provided with a washing tub which contains a rotatable perforated drum where the laundry is placed. A loading/unloading door ensures access to the drum.
Laundry washing machines typically comprise a treating agents dispenser for supplying with water and treating agents (i.e. detergent, softener, rinse conditioner, etc.) the tub. The treating agents dispenser is advantageously connected to a water source, typically a cold water source and/or a hot water source. Known treating agents dispensers comprise one or more compartments adapted to be filled with at least one treating agent and one or more respective water conveying lines for conveying water to the compartments. Water conveying lines are typically realized in a water distributor placed above the compartments. The water distributor is opportunely shaped to define ducts provided with apertures allowing water coming from the water source to fall in the underlying compartments.
Numerous efforts and attempts have been made by laundry washing machine manufacturers to find solutions that optimize the distribution of water in the compartments of the treating agents dispensers which equip the machines and/or that optimize construction of the treating agents dispenser itself. A drawback posed by water distributors of known type lies in that the water in the ducts flows at a high pressure, thus causing mechanical stresses for the water distributor components and/or increasing failures rate of the same.